Maya Moto
Maya is an avid supporter of Nintega Games and a member of Fiona Braddock's game world army. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) Little is known about Maya's life before her interactions with Miles Spectre and his allies, other than the fact that she studied game design at one point or another in her life. Maya was among the protesters who joined Nate Valdez and Ray Storm outside of a Macrohard Developers press conference. There she petitioned against excessive violence in video games and was unknowingly given a Nexus Disc by game game designer and Macrohard defector Fiona Braddock. Finding the disc upon her return home, Maya used it and was teleported into the video game world, where she joined forces with other Nintega supporters to protect the Nintega game worlds from the Nexus Virus created by Macrohard president Phillip Yates. Her team was captured however, and she found herself locked away in the dungeons of Bowser's Castle. Maya and her allies were soon rescued by Elias Locke and they made their way to the Macrohard game world of Delta Halo to regroup with Eli's friends, among them Fiona Braddock. There they battled Macrohard's armies once more and managed to hold them off long enough for Miles Spectre to activate the Nexus Virus on Halo, corrupting all of Macrohard's data files. Maya returned to Earth to find that Phillip Yates has been arrested and his company handed over to his Vice President Fiona Braddock, who subsequently merged Macrohard with its longtime rival Nintega. Shortly thereafter, Maya used her design skills and history of support to land herself a job at Nintega Headquarters, where she worked alongside its founder Eddie Naka and his right-hand man Nick Oshima. But the former founders of Macrohard had not been put down for good. And their future plans would involve Maya in a battle for much higher stakes then the well-being of Nintega. 2009 (PEH3) Things went smoothly for the programmers for quite some time. But Maya soon received word that her fellow soldier (and the boyfriend of her employer, Fiona) had been found dead in front of his television. Maya and her colleagues attended the funeral and told Fiona to take some time off. But while Mayak and the others went back to work, they were not content to believe that Miles' death was an accident. Investigations as to the true cause began. Taking note of the fact that Miles had died in front of a TV, they suspected that The Nexus may have played a part in all this. They recruited Eddie's niece Claris to enter the gaming world and search for any clues she could find. Unexpectedly, their next contact with Claris was through the arrival of a no-longer-dead Miles Spectre who came bearing the news that Claris had been captured by traitorous Nintega characters in the Mushroom Kingdom. Miles had escaped to deliver to Eddie a data file in which Claris had collected all of her intel. Using this file, Eddie, Nick, and Maya discovered that Amethyst Barone, widowed fiance of their old rival Phillip Yates, had finished one of his designs to create a program that would bring the video game world to Earth and grant her complete programming power over all of humanity. Claris had also discovered a means to shut down the progam and Maya was the first to notice this discreet piece of information. A failsafe key existed in the form of a Spartan Helmet, which was worn by the personification of the Nexus at their headquarters in Staten island. Eddie tasked Maya, Nick, and Miles with finding this key and shutting down Amethyst's Omega Halo Hub, while Eddie himself went to the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue his niece. The trio arrived at the Omega Halo Installation, which had already been engulfed in a battle between their old comrades from the first Game War and the criminal army of Amethyst Barone. Maya and Nick charged into the battle headlong, taking on the Nexus itself, which had taken on the form of Master Chief. Meanwhile, Miles aquired the Spartan Helmet and passed it on to his friends to shut down the program, while he helped Maya and Nick take on their powerful enemies. The battle was eventually won, due in no small part to the discovery Maya had made while researching the files Claris had collected. Her willingness to fight for her cause ensured that Miles and his friends could shut down the program and save the world from those who would seek to control it. Production Notes *Maya is played by Megan Schaefer. *Maya was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series, although PEH1 is the only film that does center entirely on the franchises of the company she works for. :*In her first appearance however, she was not yet working for this company. *Maya's name was not revealed until the 3rd film of the series. :*She is credited as "Protester" in PEH2. :*Her first name is first mentioned by Eddie Naka in PEH3. :*Her last name is only revealed in the credits of PEH3. *Maya is 1 of only 5 major or supporting characters whose name is NOT derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe. :*The other 4 being Eddie Naka, Phillip Yates, Amethyst Barone, & Nick Oshima. Category:Supporting Characters